


Back to The Place You Are (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Light Bondage, M/M, Military Uniforms, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Uniform Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：<br/>Phil Coulson就坐在距离Clint两张桌子那么远的地方，穿着他的海陆制服（Dress Blues）。这让人根本不能把注意力转移到别的东西上去。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to The Place You Are (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Back to The Place You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/837794) by [torakowalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski). 



 

**归宿**

Title:Back to The Place You Are

Author:torakowalski（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: The Avengers (2012)

Pairing: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson

Rating: NC17

Additional Tags:

Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Uniform Kink, Military Uniforms, Light Bondage, Community: kink_bingo

**Summary** **：**

Phil Coulson was sitting two tables over from Clint and wearing his Dress Blues. This was making concentrating on anything else pretty much impossible.

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/837794>

授权：

Transformative Works Policy:

I give blanket permission for podfic or art to be created for anything I've written (by 'permission' I mean 'omg, yes, please') and the same goes for translating my fics into other languages. All I ask is that you let me know if you do, and that you credit me as the author and include a link in the original post.

If you'd like to write a sequel/prequel for any of my fics, I'd prefer if you checked with me first, as I may already have something on the way.

**警告：**

一咩Pepper Potts/Tony Stark，制服情结，军装，轻微捆绑

**摘要：**

Phil Coulson就坐在距离Clint两张桌子那么远的地方，穿着他的海陆制服（Dress Blues）。这让人根本不能把注意力转移到别的东西上去。

 

 

**某鱼注：**

 

太！温！柔！

两！个！傻！瓜！

Barton你肿么能前一秒还悲戚戚后一秒就搞笑起来……

 

※ 关于Dress Blues，

 

来自无比强大的urbandictionary：

全美军队中最性感的制服，属于海军陆战队，所有人都嫉妒死了。你问谁是海陆小伙儿？那些精英，自信爆棚，最会使坏的混蛋，要是你确定想整个晚上狂欢就一定要叫的家伙们。

 

来自全知万能的维基：

<http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Uniforms_of_the_United_States_Marine_Corps>

 

 

**===== Back to The Place You Are** **归宿 =====**

 

 

Clint没太留意Stark和Pepper的婚礼。他真的努力过了，但就算新娘的礼服灿烂夺目新郎的西装昂贵优雅，都根本不能让他的视线停留。

 

要命的是Phil Coulson，坐在离他两张桌子那么远的地方，穿着他的海陆制服。

 

这确实非常、非常让人分心。

 

主持人讲话的过程中Clint时不时抖抖腿，用餐时又把刀叉搭在一起，拇指来回蹭着酒杯的边缘，Natasha终于忍无可忍，狠狠在桌下面踹了他一脚。

 

“嗷，”弓箭手看黑寡妇真的动怒了，做个苦脸，“抱歉。”

 

女特工挨近，凑到他耳边嘀咕。“Stark租下了整个酒店。吃完饭你就能拉他上楼了。”

 

Clint被唾沫呛了一口，“拉走Stark？”他装傻。

 

女子看上去根本不买账，盯了他足足一分钟，“要是你想让Pepper杀了你，那就去吧。我说的是Coulson。你不觉得自己一直盯着他舍不得离开？”

 

Clint瞪她，鉴于她根本没压低声音，Darcy，Natasha右手边的姑娘，还没放下酒杯就笑出了声。

 

“他不会让我带他去任何地方，”Clint扁扁嘴，“你知道的。我们是和平分手。”餐桌对面，Jane——上帝保佑她——开始和Thor高声谈论起什么，雷神那爽朗的笑总算遮掩了两人的悄悄话。

 

“没错，蠢透了的理由，八竿子打不着，”Natasha摆出严肃的表情。“你是不是担心，要是你最终再向他努力一把，咱俩会没话可说？”

 

“不，我担心的是他会 _当面_ 笑话我，”Clint咬牙。他默默朝Phil的方向偷看，发现男人正和Betty Ross有说有笑。深蓝色的制服外套勾勒出线条，让他的肩膀显得更宽更结实，Clint几乎想要抱着他好像爬树似的蹭上去，这可比通常的幻想严重得多。

 

“可怜虫。”Natasha咳了一声，但马上把自己的巧克力橘子酱芝士蛋糕推给他，于是弓箭手决定不和她计较。

 

不太舒服，悲催，是的，但没生气。

 

 

*****

 

 

经历了漫长的七道（ _七道_ ！）菜，总算挨到舞会时间。见鬼的舞会。呃，Clint知道不能像在俱乐部那样随意，或者撑到凌晨两点再晃去Sinatra，可眼前那些上流人士一丝不苟的礼仪精妙优雅的舞步对他来讲，当真算不上开心。

 

他看着那对新人来跳第一支舞——Pepper _绝对_ 是领舞的——然后退回到吧台。

 

差不多四十五秒后，Phil发现了他，端了杯苏格兰威士忌放到他面前，冰块在酒杯中叮当作响。

 

“谢了？”Clint接受。

 

Phil拉过一把椅子坐在他旁边，“已经有七个人打算给我买杯酒，要‘感谢我为国家做出的贡献’。我就知道穿这套制服是个错误。”男人听上去很疲惫，就好像要是没有笔挺外套来支撑着强迫他挺直腰杆，他会马上倒下来似的。

 

“你当之无愧，你确实为国家做出了贡献，长官。”Clint向Phil举杯。

 

男人叹气。“我只希望他们能对Rhodes上校更感兴趣。”

 

“呃，”Clint猛灌一大口酒壮胆，硬着头皮继续，“我觉得你看上去帅极了。”

 

“我知道。”Phil轻笑，“Darcy，Barnes警官，还有，没想到的，Wade Wilson，都这么和我说了。”

 

Clint咧嘴，“这肯定代表你比我更需要来一杯。”

 

Phil随意挥挥手表示不屑，稍微侧身，环顾整个大厅。“真是个不错的晚会。”

 

“没错。”Clint仰脖干掉，咣当一声把玻璃杯放到吧台上。“讨厌所有晚会。”

 

Phil斜他一眼，“没错。”

 

Clint只喝了一杯，还没冲动到听从黑寡妇那疯狂想法的程度。或许吧。

 

“想走么？Natasha说楼上有房间。”啊，看看吧，显然他 _已经_ 神志不清了。

 

Phil愣了一秒，食指上下蹭着膝盖位置的裤线。“就因为我穿着制服看上去帅极了？”

 

“是啊。”Clint叹息着回答。至少Phil没假装不知道他脑子里想的是什么。“我是说，不。”弓箭手心口一疼，“你一直都他妈的帅极了，长官。”

 

这回，轮到Phil扬起唇角。“你还是这么不会说话。”

 

Clint扭头，让自己露出个灿烂的笑容。“没错。这也是我的魅力，对吧？”

 

有那么一瞬间，他觉得Phil会拒绝，狠狠嘲笑他，不过男人的肩膀看上去放松下来，“好。”他站起身。

 

Clint为了没有直接把舌头咽下去而暗暗夸奖自己，他蹦起来，不过上蹿下跳本来就是他的本事，所以希望这兴奋没表现得太明显。

 

“走吧。”Phil招呼，男人迈着理所当然的步子走出去，不是偷偷摸摸，也没假装去洗手间，不，他就那么走出去了。

 

Clint抖了一下，连忙跟上。“Stark会发现的，然后就能笑话你一辈子。”他警告前面的男人。

 

“今天Stark的眼里只会有Pepper。”Phil听上去完全置身事外。他走过一个接一个拐角，皮鞋踏在完美光亮的木地板上，冷不丁停下，转身，一把抓住Clint的夹克翻领。

 

Clint来不及说话就被Phil用力地吻住了，那么坚定的、不容反抗的、唇舌交缠的深吻。

 

“啊。”男人终于后退一步，Clint总算能喘口气，感觉嘴唇微微发麻。

 

“以防有什么误解。”Phil对他说。

 

Clint忍不住咧开嘴傻乐，一只手搭上Phil的肩，小心不去弄乱男人胸前垂下的系索，或者在整洁硬朗的领口蹭上湿乎乎的指印。“啥，你以为我请你上楼，是打算喝喝咖啡聊聊天？”

 

Phil的目光稳稳盯住他，“要是你这样打算，我也很高兴。”就是这个，操，他们还在一起的时候，男人经常这么逗他，让Clint仅仅因为 _喜欢_ 他，就高兴得要飞起来。

 

“闭嘴，”弓箭手咕哝，这恐怕是他能做出的最成熟最有逻辑的回答了，“快来。”

 

Phil对上他的视线，眼中半是欢喜半是烦扰，然后他抓起Clint的手，拉着他走向电梯。

 

长长一条走廊，男人都没有放开Clint，所以没准儿特工不是唯一冲动的那个。

 

轿厢中的操作面板让他们可以随意选择从地下室直到十七层的任何一个房间，Phil看看Clint，翻个白眼，“是谁来着，就因为结婚买下了整整一个酒店的客房？”

 

“Stark，”Clint耸肩，看也没看地伸手按了个按钮。“这儿，我觉得……十二层相当不错。”

 

“我以为你会想去天台。”Phil背靠镜面似的轿厢壁，电梯带着他们缓缓上行。男人此时依旧握着Clint的手，拇指轻敲特工的指关节。

 

好像有股电流从Clint的手指一路爆炸着冲向他胯下。弓箭手顿时觉得自己仿佛是十六岁的毛头小子逃出舞会，拉着全世界最性感的大兵回家厮混似的。

 

“不，我喜欢简单的。”他好不容易才意识到自己应该做出回答。

 

Phil嗯了一声，似乎没想深究。“我那会儿一直觉得市政厅（City Hall）是个不错的餐厅，挺适合咱们的婚礼。”

 

突如其来地，Clint忘记了呼吸，“婚礼，”他哑着嗓子，“你，呃，你是说婚礼。我们看上去不太像能和对方结婚的样子。”

 

“当然。”Phil顿了顿，唇角弯出一丝淡淡的笑，可眼睛里没有任何甜蜜。Clint不确定这是不是意味着自己能重新喘气了。

 

电梯到达，除了叮的一响，什么都没有。轿厢门向两侧无声滑开，倏然间一切好像都变得别扭诡异起来。

 

“我，”Clint张口，却发现这个字烂透了，不管说什么都烂透了，他就是个没脑子的。

 

一不做二不休，弓箭手下定决心，侵入了Phil的私人距离，直到他闻见男人制服上那一丝不苟的干洗剂味道，随即揽过探员的脖子，拉他投入一个绵长湿润的吻。

 

“咱能别多说了么？你知道我们做不来这个，”两人最终分开彼此，大口呼吸，Clint哑着嗓子说道。此时电梯门的警示灯已经开始变红，好像不耐烦地要赶快关门回到楼下，但Phil红润的双唇那么诱人，而这才是Clint在意的全部。

 

“没错。”Phil拉着弓箭手走出电梯。

 

 

没等选好要占用哪间客房，Clint就开始后悔了，他们应该顺便把钥匙卡也偷上来的。不过很快他想起来，自己现在可是和Phil他娘的Coulson在一起，那男人在三十秒内就让他们进了房间，Clint重重靠上背后的木门。

 

“你这种秘密破门的能耐可真尼玛性感得不得了，长官。”Clint听见耳鼓中砰砰的心跳，努力让自己的声音不要那么讽刺。

 

“我以为那是我身为正直军人理应负有的职责。”Phil挑眉。

 

Clint邪恶地勾起嘴角，摆出挑逗的姿态，“也可能是，呃，两种都有。”他笑着，任凭Phil捉住他的双唇，把后半句话消音在另一个吻中。

 

接吻的时候，Clint有点慌乱，不知道两手应该往哪里放。他渴望紧紧抓住Phil抱在怀里，再也不分离——已经四年了；他实在太想念这个男人——但同时他也不想弄乱那身如此禁欲又性感的制服。

 

“怎么了？”Phil亲了亲弓箭手的嘴角，他可没有Clint那些顾虑；男人已经从Clint腰间拽出了他的衬衫下摆，两手也搂上了特工的后腰，指尖微微施力，让Clint简直想直接融化在他怀里。

 

“我不想把你弄乱。”Clint贴着Phil的脸颊，这样男人就看不到他的表情。

 

Phil又紧了紧按着他屁股的手，Clint听话地跟着移动，男人胯间坚硬的勃起透过厚厚的衣料传递出不容忽视的热量，使得弓箭手浮想联翩。

 

“要是我希望你把我弄乱呢？”Phil声音中那天理难容的性感每次都能让Clint烧起来，无论是以前还是现在。

 

“操，Phil。”Clint呻吟，两手小心攀上男人的双肩，又顺着胳膊滑下来，揪住那深蓝色的面料，舍不得放开下面无时不刻被掩盖起来的、健壮有力的肱二头肌，真可惜。

 

Phil没有答话，他凑近Clint的喉结，鼻尖蹭过弓箭手轮廓清晰的锁骨，舔了舔他的颈侧。

 

Clint仰起头，鼓励般将脖子送到男人眼前，见Phil好像没明白暗示，只好开口，“咬我。快点儿，我喜欢咬，喜欢你咬我。”（I love, loved it when you bite me）

 

“语病啊，Barton。”Phil轻笑，然后张嘴咬了下去，牙齿夹起一小块皮肤，慢慢研磨，逐渐加力。Clint喘息着扭动——小心翼翼——老二开始在长裤中因为渴求而不安分地抽搐。

 

Phil终于松口的时候，Clint感到那个痕迹微微刺痛，特别是接触到了房间里凉凉的空气，更是双倍刺激。视线转向男人，弓箭手敢打赌眼前绝对有星星在旋转。

 

“你真是不可思议。”Phil一边真挚地和他说，一边哦天哪直接双膝跪地，就在他们偷来的客房中间。

 

“操，Phil，你要，你不能……”Clint徒劳挣扎，因为男人正穿着他的 _制服_ ，跪在Clint面前，而这就好像是场情色的表演。世上最惹火的表演。

 

Phil抬眼看他，他们没开顶灯，但探员进门时就打开了角落里的夜灯，柔和的暖光洒在他肩膀那些金色的扣子上，又拂过左袖口的徽标。

 

“我不该这样，还是你不想我这么做？”男人双手耐心地按在Clint大腿上。弓箭手差点就忘了；Phil可以多么游刃有余地挑逗他，煽风点火，让他无比渴望，却永远、永远不会强迫他。

 

Clint闭上眼，又连忙睁开，因为跪在地上的Phil实在太难得，他舍不得不看。“当然我想要你这么做。”他气息不稳。

 

Phil的手指灵巧地在Clint胯间动作，解开长裤，探进去，男人挑眉，“你穿着突击队员的短裤？”

 

Clint耸肩，“嘿，这可是我的，我买的，付了钱。”

 

“我喜欢。”男人轻笑着凑近，张口含住Clint的龟头。

 

弓箭手顿时觉得双膝发软，自从Phil之后，也有人给他口交过，但从来没有一个，真心的，呃，在乎过他的阴茎。这听上去可能挺诡异，不过Clint知道自己是对的；男人那么有力细致地吮吸，用缓慢而稳定的动作上下撸过他的整个长度。

 

“Phil，我得坐下来。”Clint咬牙，他现在只能做一件事，要么竭力站稳，要么保持不射，而后者远远比前者重要得多。

 

探员抬手，搂住Clint大腿后侧，厚厚的布料也挡不住那份温暖和支持。

 

他最后慢慢地从头到尾再舔一遍，让Clint禁不住笑起来，然后保持跪在地上的姿势，抬眼，咬着嘴唇，好像当真打算用口交取了弓箭手的小命。“床就在你身后三英尺。”

 

Clint没敢说照目前他们之间的情况，退后三英尺有点太远了，因为那听上去会带有渴求和爱慕的意味，因为他只敢偷偷期待这不是简单的一夜情。（他才没胆量期待这不是简单的一夜情，但人总归可以做美梦的。）

 

“我喜欢你跪着的时候，还穿得像这样整整齐齐，”Clint承认，他摸着Phil洁白的衬衫领口，手指隔着布料滑过男人锁骨，最终落到打出完美结扣的黑色领带。“你真应该一直这么穿。”

 

Phil笑了，看上去好像没打算忙着站起来，甚至都不在意Clint的阴茎就挺立在自己眼前，他开口，呼吸轻轻拂过弓箭手的腹股。“Fury指挥官可不会喜欢，”一抹坏笑浮上，“他也有同样的制服，所以如果你的幻想朝那个方向……”

 

“哦上帝，长官，别说了，”Clint呻吟，“那不行，不，这他妈的会让我一辈子都有阴影。”

 

Phil轻吻Clint依旧坚硬的老二，“你看上去可挺好的。”

 

“是你挑头，把意淫Fury的画面塞进我脑袋里，我会把这踢出去的。”Clint威胁，他无法阻止自己去摸Phil露在领带结之外的脖子，下颌柔软的皮肤，触感简直难以置信的好。

 

“抱歉，”Phil眨眨眼，“去坐下吧。”

 

Clint走过去坐到床上，隐隐觉得Phil的话里有种期待。男人优雅地随他移动，最终在弓箭手两腿间跪好，见Clint的长裤阻碍了他双腿大开，摇摇头，帮他彻底脱下来。

 

房间里很凉快，所以Clint有点发抖，但其实更多是下意识的反应。Phil摸上去非常温暖，制服外套勾勒出的硬朗线条是那么稳定，安心可靠。

 

男人没有再逗弄，而是重新将他含住，起先动作舒缓，但很快就激烈起来，直到Clint的顶端戳到了他的咽喉。Phil总能轻易吞下他的整个阴茎，而Clint寻思着，方才略微的迟疑是不是代表了Phil在这过去的四年里没什么实践的机会。

 

下一秒，弓箭手暗暗骂自己混蛋，他居然会对这个自私的想法感到高兴，于是努力将之驱散。

 

在Phil坚持不懈帮他口交时脑子里一片空白从来都不是难事，Clint胡乱抓着男人的双肩，蹭过他的领口，试着揪住垂下的系索，光裸的双腿夹在Phil两边，一阵又一阵抽搐。

 

Phil退回去，两手接替了双唇的位置，拢住Clint的龟头，手掌轻轻施力按压，直到弓箭手几乎要被快感逼得哭喊出来。“你可以射在我脸上，”男人建议，“要是你愿意的话。”

 

Clint就像被谁卯足劲儿打了一拳，脑子里立刻浮现出让他窒息的画面。Phil，身穿笔挺整洁的制服，脸上却覆着尚且缓缓滴落的精液。他猛摇头，“我会弄脏你的。”

 

Phil蹙眉，停下手，“我以为你想把我弄脏。”

 

Clint哀嚎，按住Phil的双手，“不，不。”猛摇头，他不知道要怎么解释，Phil，如此完美如此诱惑如此珍贵让他由衷欣喜的男人，能够和他在一起，对他来讲究竟意味着什么，而且他绝对绝对不想把事情搞砸。

 

“好吧，”Phil看上去有点困惑，奇怪，他一直都能明白Clint的，不过男人笑了笑，“那我猜你会射在我嘴里。”

 

Clint重重抽气，几乎等不及地松手，一挺身把自己塞回Phil口中。

 

那之后没过多久他就高潮了，Phil全都咽了下去，和他自己说得一样。

 

“操这真他妈的好，”Clint窃笑着倒在床上。这酒店实在够高级，床单甚至都没有通常酒店客房那股油乎乎的感觉，弓箭手哼哼着扭扭蹭蹭，抬手想去抓Phil的肩膀，没抓着，于是撅起嘴，“过来这儿，快来。”

 

Phil脱掉鞋子摆好，洁癖就是这样，然后和Clint一起坐在床上。他一只手抚上颈间第一颗又大又亮金光闪闪的纽扣，停下来，“你愿意我穿着么？”

 

“啥？”Clint微笑，“你行么？”

 

“和你说了我行。”Phil再次亲亲他，Clint还没能彻底恢复，所以只是懒懒转身，男人整个覆在他上面，肌肉紧绷，腰胯轻轻扭动，却根本没有接触到弓箭手的身体。Clint总算有了力气，搂住Phil的屁股，Phil则低叹一声，四唇相接。

 

“很肯定你刚给了我一个我都不知道自己会有的幻想，”Clint谨慎地表示，指尖顺着男人臀部的线条描画，“你想要什么？”

 

“随便什么。”Phil闭上眼。

 

Clint翻个白眼，尽管他知道男人看不见。“这可不是个真正的答案，伙计。”

 

不过Phil摇头，“我要随便什么都行，”他喘着气重复，“只是喜欢和你在一起。”

 

这个回答对于Clint应付高潮之后的场面可当真充满考验。或者是任何时候，都充满考验。“想操我么？”他问，因为以前Phil总是热衷于此。

 

“非常想。”Phil垂下脑袋，额头贴上Clint的肩膀。

 

Clint亲了亲男人的脸颊，伸臂整个将Phil抱在怀里，两手爬进制服外套，上下摩挲着他的脊背。

 

“其实，”弓箭手咬着探员的耳朵呢喃，“我能改主意么？”

 

这让Phil立刻退了回去。“当然，”他不假思索，“你不想让我——？”

 

“还是想要你的老二在我里面，”Clint保证，抻了抻男人的制服外套，“但你能脱了这个么？我很想念和你贴在一块儿。”

 

话一出口，他几乎立刻在脑子里抽了自己一巴掌。他不应该 _想念_ Phil皮肤的温度，他已经失去和Phil肌肤相亲的资格四年了。他应该说自己想要。那听上去会远远没有现在这么可悲，而且更有说服力。

 

Phil坐直，却没有动手脱衣。“那么，你为什么不自己来？”他问。

 

于是Clint听从了。纽扣很紧，每一个都要花费很久才能解开。他刻意减慢动作，让手指能好好拂过Phil的胸膛，透过衬衫传递出来的热度令他心里发酸，然后解下领带。被允许这样碰触Phil，给了Clint某种奇怪的感觉，好像一定要郑重其事才行，尽管他自己此刻衣衫半裸，老二也露在外面。

 

“我从没想过制服对你会有这么大影响。”Phil静静说道，好像他也对Clint那种近乎膜拜的情绪感同身受。

 

“我喜欢穿着制服的人，”Clint下意识回答，声音柔软，完全不像平日里的调笑。他停下动作，捏住Phil的领带，“我喜欢你。”几乎微不可闻地加上一句。

 

“Clint。”Phil低语，但弓箭手摇了摇头。

 

“我会用这个，行么？”他拿起Phil的黑领带，一圈圈绕在手上，“你信我么？”

 

“当然。”男人目光紧紧锁住Clint的双眼，犹如在试着读取他的思想般，顿了片刻，点头同意。

 

Clint禁不住感谢满天神佛，因为Phil并不能真的读出他的想法。否则就太丢脸了。

 

男人的外套以令人心满意足的姿态滑下双肩，Clint继续帮他脱掉衬衫，拽着衣物拉扯到他的双腕。弓箭手没准儿应该让探员自己来做下一步，但他真的想亲力亲为。于是他抬起Phil的手，先是左边，再是右边，解开袖扣，尝试——失败了——忽略Phil的手指绕过他皮肤的感觉。

 

当Phil上身完全赤裸，他对Clint微笑，右侧嘴角扬起细微的弧度，却没说什么。

 

“等一下。”Clint站起来，抖了抖Phil的制服，将之挂在屋角一张黑色皮椅的椅背上。他还攥着领带，直到最终把自己扒光都没放开。

 

“Clint，”Phil轻叹，他的人待在床上一动没动，但眼睛却没放过特工的任何动作。这让Clint觉得自己应该别那么猴急地脱个精光，最好先脱了袜子什么的。

 

“我告诉过你等着，士兵。”见Phil瞪他，Clint忍不住低头大笑，得了便宜还卖乖。

 

“我是个军官，Clint，不是这么玩儿的。”

 

Clint朝他甩了甩领带，在Phil伸手抓住之前又收回来。“那你能不能配合一下我的幻想？”

 

Phil抓住弓箭手的屁股，搂过他，手指按在Clint后腰的凹陷处，指甲轻轻刮蹭。“这不是你的幻想。”

 

Clint在他怀里发颤，“这，这也可能是。”

 

Phil忍者般闪电出手，下一秒Clint发现自己已经躺在了床上，眼睛朝上盯着男人，胯下也重新鼓胀起来。

 

“那不是。”Phil再次覆在他身上，语气无比肯定。

 

“Phil，”Clint抽气，一半是抱怨，一半 _真的_ 没有。“不，我有个计划。”他用没被按住的手晃了晃Phil的领带，松松缠上男人的手腕。

 

Phil低头看着，一副沉思评估的表情。“你喜欢那样么？”最终他开口。

 

Clint点头，“不想让你去任何地方。”他这么说，几乎就是心里话了，可听上去依旧有点像表演，感谢上帝。

 

“好吧。”Phil放开Clint，翻身仰面躺下。弓箭手花了五秒钟控制住急促的呼吸，坐起来，伸手拉开男人的裤链。深蓝色的衣料确实留有余量，但还是没能挡住Phil双腿间的勃起。

 

Clint小心翼翼剥下Phil的长裤，然后是短裤，留意不去碰到他的阴茎。

 

Phil已经非常硬，前液一滴一滴落下，滑过几乎紧绷成紫红色的柱体。

 

“如果我碰你，你就会射了？”Clint问。

 

Phil哼了声表示不屑，“我还是有持久力的。”话虽这么说，但Clint的拇指堪堪蹭过龟头，就让他忍不住咬着牙抽气，“或者，等会儿会更安全。”

 

Clint坏笑，“为什么，Coulson探员，是我让你热血沸腾了么？”

 

Phil基本已经在低吼，“你是想把我绑起来，Barton，还是我就这么上了你？”

 

“操。”Clint重重闭眼，“估计我才是那个马上就要射的。”听见男人用那种腔调说着那种露骨的话，让他呼吸凌乱，努力压下席卷而来的欲望。

 

他抓住Phil的手，越过枕头，用领带绑住男人的手腕。床头板没有横梁，不过靠上一些的位置有个带托架的阅读灯，于是Clint就临时利用起来。他没打算把Phil捆得多紧；毕竟这不过是个情趣；他只希望假装，至少有那么一小会儿，他可以真的拥有Phil，不会再次失去他。

 

“好了么？”男人自始至终盯着Clint动作，眼睛里闪烁着好奇和愉快的亮彩。

 

“好了。”Clint忍不住一直偷看Phil被绑缚的双腕；或者是他赤裸的胸膛；或者是他完全展露的大腿和勃起渗出前液的阴茎。基本上讲，Clint无法从Phil的 _任何_ 部分挪开视线，目之所见让他激动得心潮澎湃。

 

不过理智还是坚守了最后一块阵地，他醒过神，“我没有润滑剂。或者，哦操，也没有套子。你有么？拜托告诉我你有。”

 

“我有安全套，”Phil回答，“在我钱包里，应该还没过期。但润滑剂……”

 

Clint从床上一蹦三尺高，“我现在就去浴室看看。哪儿也别去。”

 

“好啊，”Phil趁Clint还没跑到厕所，柔声道，“别太久。”

 

Clint从门口又转回来，从Phil唇边偷了个吻，见男人用绑住的右手做出赶他走的姿势，顽皮地笑笑。

 

 

浴室总是黑漆漆，那么窄，镜子也非常渗人，Clint从小就对这个觉得很不舒服，总担心会一个手滑，把所有东西都打烂。而今晚，他没费时间去想自己的阴影，径直拉开抽屉，在酒店为客人准备的化妆品小盒子中翻找。

 

有几小块软乎乎的香皂，他根本不可能让那东西接近自己的屁股，还有洗发精，可那听上去更疼。他花了足足一分钟端详手里的护发素，然后才意识到自己觉得是另一种香波的东西实际上是护肤霜，于是一把抓起来。就是它了。

 

“嘿，Phil”，Clint招呼，“你介意我的屁股闻上去是香草和牛油果口味么？”（you mind if my ass smells of vanilla flower and shea butter）

 

男人一开始没答话，过了片刻，他听到低沉的中音，“Barton，就算闻上去是玫瑰的我也不介意，快点儿。”

 

“报告长官，明白，长官。”Clint回复，抬起一只脚踩上浴缸边缘。

 

两根手指，他慢慢操着自己，因为快感而咬住嘴唇，突然又听见Phil着急地喊了句，“等等，那是油脂的？”

 

Clint停下，翻过瓶子看了看，打个冷颤，“呃，是啊。”弓箭手抽回手指，靠在门框上，“咋了？”

 

“Clint，”Phil叹气，“想想安全套。”

 

“我……”Clint知道自己打算建议什么，可他根本没勇气说出来。“操，我 _真的_ 想要你在我里面。”

 

Phil扭过头，刚好能看见Clint。男人的视线带着下定决心的重量，“自从上次神盾体检以后，我就没和谁上过床了。当然，要是你觉得不好——”

 

“我信你。”Clint飞快接口，“另外，呃，我也是。在那之前也是。”他自嘲地笑笑，没去想Phil和他的大提琴手怎么样。

 

“过来吧，”Phil招呼，看Clint没有立刻行动，他动了动胳膊，绑带很松。“Clint。”

 

“马上就来，”Clint手脚并用爬上床，跨骑在Phil大腿上，倾身吻住男人。“想我了么？”

 

“是的，”Phil说得那么轻松，让Clint的心都翻了个个儿。男人笑了，“想你，还有你香草味的屁股。”

 

“嗷，真毁气氛。”Clint抵在Phil颈窝，藏起自己的笑意。

 

他伸手向下，握住男人的阴茎，掌中的性器火烫，坚硬，因为前液而湿漉漉，勃动着回应。

 

“抱歉。”Phil听上去就好像他以为Clint真的会用取消做爱惩罚他。

 

“是啊，你应该道歉。”Clint基本没听见自己说了什么，他挪挪膝盖，把Phil紧紧夹住，慢慢沉下身子。护肤霜绝对不是什么好的润滑，随着Phil完全进入，体内被逐渐撑满带来一波火辣辣的灼痛，让Clint用力咬住嘴唇，把即将出口的呻吟卡在嗓子里。

 

“还行么？”Phil抬起一边膝盖撑住Clint的后背，轻微的毛发带着热度磨蹭弓箭手敏感的肌肤。Clint靠上去，于是男人又抬起另一边，让Clint能得到更好的支撑。

 

“很好。”Clint闭眼，努力呼吸，试着不要因为这如此美妙的感觉而瘫软成一团。

 

他控制不住地再往下够，指尖划过那圈被拉伸的肌肉，搅动着Phil带起的热潮。

 

“检查每件事都如你所愿？”Phil调笑，声音逐渐染上了浓厚的情欲。

 

“是。”Clint龇牙，可以说每件事都 _刚好_ 如他所愿，但那听上去太娘了，况且这根本不是约会。这只是打一炮。他强迫自己上下移动，让Phil的阴茎在体内抽插，手掌拂过男人的小腹，胸口，抓住他的肱二头肌，沿着他的手臂来到他被捆绑的双腕。

 

“你知道这不是我的癖好吧？”Phil问，手指下意识攥紧领带边缘，拉扯着，“不是说无趣，可你在期待臣服么？”（submission）

 

“我明白，”Clint低下身，慢慢吻着Phil，细细啃咬，用舌尖安抚，直到男人放松下来。“你就这么躺着，让我来做，行么？我想为你做点事。”

 

Phil的舌头飞快地舔过嘴唇，“你来，”他清了清喉咙，“我是说，你做吧。”

 

“好的。”Clint柔声道，一手撑住Phil的右胸，另一只手小心翼翼避开男人左胸的伤疤。

 

“Clint，”Phil安慰，“我都感觉不到了，没事的。”

 

Clint摇摇头，就这么一次，他没有因为Loki做过的事情而内疚到想把自己撕开。“是的，可你都 _感觉_ 不到了。”他拧住Phil右侧的乳尖，赚来一声惊喘，再换到左侧，则没有太大的反应。

 

Phil笑着点头，“好吧，我不打扰了。”

 

“谢谢。”Clint略带拘谨，但下一秒就露馅了，他用指甲沿着Phil没有伤疤的肌肤挠出了几条红印。

 

男人嘶嘶抽气，弓起背，Clint将之视作他还想要更多的信号。于是弓箭手就给他更多。他用膝盖撑住体重，慢慢在Phil身上操着自己，紧致的环状肌一丝丝延展，他呻吟着，没放过任何一个能触摸到Phil上半身的机会。

 

敏感点有好几处，Clint以前基本上都了解了，可如今Phil又有了全新的性感带，就在锁骨之间的凹陷处，而这让Clint花了 _很久_ 的时间去探索。

 

男人在他的每一次碰触下发出赞赏的感叹，鼓励Clint继续，不久后声调减弱，成为半顺从的喘息呻吟，缓慢稳定地挺动，合着Clint沉下身子的节奏向上戳刺，深深插入他的甬道。

 

那简直令人终生难忘。假如Clint需要选择任何一个时刻保留到永久，他绝对会要此时此刻。他能感觉到自己的高潮慢慢堆叠，但他不在乎。他已经射过一次了，能再坚持一会儿；他只是渴望一直待这儿，保持下去，如此和Phil肌肤相亲。

 

身下男人的躯体紧绷起来，Clint希望和他说不要，他还不能射，但Phil已经等了比Clint更久的时间，所以弓箭手没有那样，反而凑上前去，不顾一切地吻他，在Phil咬着他的下唇剧烈高潮时大声喘息。

 

Clint没有等，等不了Phil冷静下来，他猛攥住自己的老二，几乎是慌乱而笨拙地用力撸动，高潮爆炸般席卷，每个神经末梢都在尖叫，他射在自己手里，眼冒金星，整个世界都缩成了一个点。

 

 

当他终于记起怎么挪动，他换了个姿势，让Phil能滑出体外，然后伸直腿，和男人的腿缠在一处，随即榨干了最后一丝精力似的，重重倒在床垫里。

 

“这可真棒。”Phil带着睡意扭头，在Clint额角轻轻一吻。弓箭手觉得这代表自己能多停留一会儿，所以他伸手搂过男人的胸，把脸埋进Phil的肩窝。

 

“我真想你。”Clint听见自己这么说，不确定要不要后悔。

 

“上帝啊。”Phil又在他头顶落个轻吻，“我现在要破坏你的游戏了，真抱歉。”眨眼间他的手臂就恢复了自由，紧紧环住Clint的背，上下摩挲，一边手腕上的领带扫过Clint的皮肤。

 

Clint依旧在高潮的余韵中微微发抖，当然，也可能，是因为别的。他坚持把脸藏在Phil肩头，手指死死抓住男人体侧，做出宁死也不放开的架势。“对不起，”声音很小，“我不该说——”

 

“别，”Phil的反应出乎意料的激烈，“只是——”他沉吟片刻，换了更坚持的语气，“再和我说一遍你想我。”

 

Clint鼓起勇气离开Phil的肩膀，就为了能看到男人的眼睛。“我真想你。”他重复，扯出个破碎苍白的浅笑，“但别有压力，没事。”

 

Phil的表情柔软下来，“我以为你只是喜欢我的制服，才想来打一炮。”

 

“那个也是。”Clint甚至还没开口就已经摇头，“不，就算你穿着垃圾袋，我也会跟你上床。”他挑起下巴，“你试过穿垃圾袋么？”

 

Phil没理他，一只手滑过Clint的臀线，流连忘返，让弓箭手终于明白这代表着占有。“我一直在等个合适的机会约你出来。”男人承认。

 

Clint僵住了。“你有么？”他小心翼翼地问，心里不停告诉自己这是个陷阱。“你还记得吧，我们试过一次？那就是悲惨的失败。”

 

“我记得我们试过，”Phil点头，“我还记得在你决定我们俩成不了之前，我过了九个月特别幸福的日子。”

 

“那个，”Clint摇头，他想躺下，可能小睡片刻，假装他们没有在进行这场谈话。“那不全是真的，不像你说的那样。”

 

Phil捏了捏他的屁股，“对我来说就是真的。”

 

Clint重重吞咽，“我有理由，也告诉过你我的理由。”他现在记不太清当时怎么和Phil说的了，只能听见脑子里有个声音跳着脚地朝他大喊说他就是傻瓜，居然放弃了这辈子发生在自己身上的最好的一件事。

 

“你确实说了。”Phil的手没有移开，那双蓝眼睛郑重地看着他，“而这四年来我都尊重你的理由，不过当我在医院的时候，你总是去探望，看上去那么担心，所以我开始怀疑，你究竟要怎样才能嘴上说着毫不在乎的时候心里在乎得不得了。”

 

Clint只是一直摇头。

 

Phil继续说着，听上去并没有生气，或者责怪任何东西；他曾经天天用这样冷静平稳的语气对待还是愣头青的Clint，和他探讨，等着他跳起来发表自己的看法。“我和Natasha谈过了，她要我别第二次轻易放弃。”

 

“我恨她。”Clint咕哝，哪怕自己真的，真的没有。

 

Phil没再开口，这表示他已经讲完了，也表示该轮到Clint了。弓箭手不知道要说什么，他把脑袋重新拱到Phil怀里，外科手术留下的伤疤周围长出了新的毛发，泛着灰白，于是他用手指轻轻绕过。

 

“人们那会儿都在说，你被火箭提拔的唯一原因就是你是我的负责人（handler），”Clint有点激动，语速飞快，那已经是四年之前了；就好像他一直一直用力摇晃一瓶苏打水，而现在是时候扭开盖子来个彻底的爆发。

 

“没错。”Phil平静地同意。

 

“不对，”Clint继续，心砰砰直跳，“而他们说，你之所以是我的负责人，唯一的原因就是我们俩上床。所以我们要……我们不能再有任何关系，否则就没人再尊重你了。”

 

Clint一口气说完，强迫自己望进Phil的双眼，男人眉心几乎拧成一个疙瘩。

 

“Barton，”终于，Phil接过话茬，“你必须适当遏制自我牺牲的倾向。”

 

这可完全不是Clint意料中的答案。他眨眨眼，勉强决定用个“啥？”来表达自己的困惑。

 

Phil摇头，侧身用力地吻住Clint，“谢谢，”他说，“但再也别这么干了。”

 

Clint茫然，他很想再要个吻，然后他得到了。“我，呃，我不用再这么干了。你再也不是我的负责人，还有，比如，我想我已经在神盾时间够长了，要是谁敢诋毁你，我有足够的资格踢爆那混蛋的屁股，而且Fury估计也会允许？”

 

“绝对会，”Phil一脸好笑的表情，随即他收敛了轻松，正色问，“那么，要是我约你出去？”

 

Clint敢指天发誓自己绝对是在做梦，或者喝醉了。可能他根本就是先喝醉了又开始做梦，其实人还躺在楼下Stark和Pepper的舞会上。不过他毕竟是Clint Barton，所以他不会退缩，“那就直接约我。”

 

他觉得会得到个白眼，也可能是脑瓜顶的拍头。但他实际得到的，是Phil翻个身，躺在了他身边，扭头从枕头缝里认真地看着他。

 

“Clint，”男人沉声道，“你愿意和我共进晚餐么？”Clint张了张口，没等他回答，Phil接着说，“然后让我把你送回Stark大楼里你那空得可笑的大套房，好好教你怎么把人绑在床头板上。你打的结弱爆了。”

 

Clint吸吸鼻子，把脸埋进枕头，笑得不能自已。“你个混蛋，”他伸手，和Phil十指交缠，“首先，我就没打算好好把你绑起来。我喜欢那条领带，不想毁了它。其次，是的，当然愿意，共进晚餐。”

 

“晚餐之后那些呢？”Phil进一步。

 

“是啊，”Clint同意，突然不再觉得这个世界很可笑了。或者他觉得这个世界简直太搞笑了，不过没笑出声而已。“还有晚餐之后那些，要是你愿意。”

 

“我愿意。”Phil捏了捏Clint的手。

 

Clint整个人好像瞬间被点亮了，幸福得快要飘起来，忘了怎么回答。他身上酸痛，疲倦，同时又那么心满意足，喜不自胜。

 

“你觉得我们要是睡在这儿，会不会太过分了？”他问。

 

“我认为我们绝对要睡在这儿，”Phil一本正经，“然后早上的时候去退房，就好像真正的客人那样，和他们讲Stark先生很愿意帮我们付账。”

 

Clint抿着嘴坏笑。他几乎能想象出Phil挂着那副Coulson探员的面孔， _一字不落_ 说出上面那些话，然后理直气壮地离开。

 

“听上去真棒。”他声音有点沙哑。

 

Phil伸手，从他们搞得一团乱的床铺上拽着一角拉起被单，盖住Clint，然后自己也窝到弓箭手身边，这回是他枕着Clint的肩膀。

 

“晚安，”他低声道，“早上告诉我你要去哪里吃晚餐。”

 

Clint举起胳膊关掉头顶的阅读灯，在黑暗中咧着嘴高兴地傻乐。

 

“我会的，长官。”他保证，尽管心里早就有了答案。他无比想念Phil的公寓，那里给他的感觉永远都像是回家一般。

 

“你在盘算着什么。”Phil咕哝，蹭着Clint的胸口打个哈欠。

 

Clint搂住Phil的后颈，手指把玩起男人的发梢。“没啥坏事，”他说，“睡吧，你明天还要穿海陆制服走出去呢，可不能挂着黑眼圈。”

 

“事实上，”Phil提议，“我在想你可以穿着那个，我穿你的衣服。”

 

Clint的老二今天晚上已经够辛苦了，不过还是因为这句话跳了跳。“哦操，”他低叹，“已经是明天了吧？”

 

Phil揉了揉他的屁股；就好像他的手吸在那儿一直不曾放开。“乖乖睡觉，就会是了。”

 

Clint笑了，“我可不是过圣诞节的孩子，”他嘟囔，不过听话地闭上眼。房间里很暗，很暖和，Phil更是全身包裹着暖意，男人呼吸平缓，看样子马上就要进入梦乡。Clint觉得自己也快睡着了。“嘿，所以Stark的婚礼是最棒的，对吧？”

 

Phil的声音至多只能算咕哝，“别告诉他，”男人呼一口气，“但没错。”

 

“我会保密的。”Clint喃喃耳语，然后就睡着了，脸上还挂着心满意足的微笑。

**A/N** **：**

Clint和Phil用护肤霜当作润滑剂，这其实不是好主意。护肤霜不能像常规润滑剂那样保持润滑，会导致某些你并不希望疼痛的部位感到疼痛。另外，就像他们说的，你不能把油性的产品和安全套一起使用。至少，别在家里尝新鲜。

 

 

END

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2013/6/19

 


End file.
